1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having plural operating members for setting camera data, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a camera which effects data setting operations using a reduced number of operating members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mechanisms for setting data in cameras are known. Such mechanisms include operating buttons which are depressed to set various data corresponding to the respective operating buttons, or rotary operating members which are rotated to generate signals in response to the rotation to change the set data. However, because of the increasing complexity of cameras, a large amount of data is required to be set for camera operations. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide plural operating members for numerous camera functions, resulting in the disadvantage of increased cost and difficulty for the user to memorize the arrangement and functions of the respective operating members. Furthermore, when the user is unfamiliar with the functions of the many operating members, the operating members may be set without effect, or erroneous setting operations often result. Therefore, simplification of the design of the operating members is necessary for the operator to memorize the functions of the operating members.